


Let's Talk

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Jaspernet friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6620533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Garnet have a talk in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Don't expect nothing to come out of this .. I was just having fun/trying something.

“Jasper?” Garnet calls as she makes her way over to the buff woman.

Jasper looks up from position on the bench to look at Garnet. “Hey Garnet,” Jasper says with a weak smile.

Garnet frowns slightly at Jasper. “What’s wrong?” Garnet asks as she takes a seat next to Jasper and throws one of her legs over Jasper’s.

Jasper looks down at Garnet’s leg before reaching and pulling Garnet’s other leg up so that Garnet has her legs crosses over Jasper’s lap.

“I’m just tired,” Jasper responds as she runs her hand up and down Garnet’s calf.

Garnet just watches the side of Jasper’s face. They’ve been best friends since she was young, she knows Jasper better than anyone else and the same could say vice versa.

Reaching out, Garnet cups Jasper’s chin and turns her to face her. “You’re tired? Tired of what?” Behind the shades, Garnet’s eyes bore into Jasper’s.

“Everything. Garn, I don’t think I’m cut out for this,” Jasper lets out softly.

Garnet’s heart breaks at the sound of her best friend’s voice. “Cut out for what Jasper? What’s wrong?”

Jasper drops her eyes from Garnet’s and stops rubbing on Garnet’s calf. “Lapis. She’s tearing me apart,” Jasper whispers out. Jasper never like to tell anyone her problems, especially Garnet, even thought she was her best friend. She was the buff one, the bigger one of the two, she was supposed to be the strong one. What does she look like confiding in someone?

Garnet furrows her brow at Jasper’s statement. Jasper was her best friend and Garnet was very protective of her best friend. Even though Jasper is bigger than her and more than capable to take care of herself, Garnet sent three girls and two boys to the hospital for bothering her (that is after Jasper finds the nerve to vent to her).

“Jasper?” Garnet questions, a mix between a warning and a threat.

Jasper brings her eyes back up to Garnet. “No, you don’t need to do anything. I can handle it,” Jasper says and starts rubbing her hand up and down on Garnet’s calf.

Garnet lets out a sigh. Jasper knows that she has a short temper and though Garnet may have a bit more patience than her, Garnet’s temper is still quite short too.

“What is she doing now?” Garnet lets out. Jasper knows that out of all her girlfriends, Lapis is Garnet’s least favorite.

“I caught her cheating with Peridot,” Jasper lets out as a long silence spreads between them.

Garnet just blinks at Jasper’s statement. “Jasper, let go of my legs,” Garnet says in a clipped tone.

Jasper simply tightens her hold on Garnet’s calf. “Garn, please don’t.”

“Don’t what? You don’t even know what I’m going to do, if I’m going to do anything at all,” Garnet responds, her tone slightly calmer.

“But I know you Garnet. I know the lengths that you would go to protect or even avenge me. I’ve seen them, I’ve seen you and I don’t want you to be like that. I’ll handle it,” Jasper tells her best friend.

Garnet turns to look at Jasper as she tries to fight the anger burning in her chest. Just wait ‘til she gets a moment alone with Lapis. Oh, and Peridot too.

Jasper shakes her head at her best friend. She knows that Garnet is still going to do something, she just hopes it isn’t bad. Garnet was never good hiding her intentions from Jasper. Jasper rolls her eyes at the thought and at her best friend.

With a strong arm, Jasper wraps it around her best friend’s small waist and heaves her onto her lap before turning them both, so that their legs are stretched along the bench. Jasper wraps her other arm around Garnet, letting her hand rest against Garnet’s stomach.

Garnet leans back against Jasper and a small sigh of content spills from her mouth. “I know what you’re doing,” Garnet lets out.

Jasper smiles into her best friend’s curly dark afro. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Jasper says with the smile still on her face.

“I don’t like her Jasper. I absolutely can’t stand her. The way she’s treating you is beyond disrespectful,” Garnet says, anger slipping through her control.

Jasper simply tightens her arms around Garnet’s waist. “I know you don’t and after today, I don’t think I’ll be able to stay with her.”

Garnet tilts her head back against Jasper’s chest and looks up at Jasper’s face. “What happened today?”

“You mean besides the fact that I caught her cheating with Peridot? I also caught her texting and flirting with Bleu and once I walked away Amethyst pumbled her to the ground and Lapis pressed charges against me for it.”

Jasper had to again tighten her hold on Garnet’s waist as she feels Garnet attempt to jump out of her arms.

“Jasper, I swear if you don’t let me go,” Garnet threatens.

“Or you’ll what?” Jasper questions back.

Garnet deflates slightly before becoming enraged again. “Let me go so I can fuck her up,” Garnet snaps and Jasper stares at her with an open mouth. In all the time that she’s been best friends with Garnet, Jasper has only heard her cuss when she was really pissed off. “I swear I’m going to tear her a new asshole for fucking with you!”

Garnet struggles to get out of Jasper’s grip, but Jasper doesn’t let her go. Instead Jasper just starts humming a song into Garnet’s hair.

Garnet continues to struggle against Jasper’s hold, but the longer Jasper hums the tune, the more Garnet stops fighting. Eventually, Garnet calms down all the way and Jasper loosens her hold on Garnet.

“I’m starting to rub off on you,” Jasper jokes.

Garnet simply rolls her eyes at Jasper’s statement. “Well, it seems I started rubbing off on you too,” Garnet responds with a smile on her lips.

Jasper doesn’t say anything. Instead, she just holds her best friend as they watch the sun go down.

The sun has long since gone down when Garnet speaks again. “Jasp, how long have you been out here?”

Jasper stirs slightly, not aware that she fell asleep. “Before you found me, about an hour and a half. Why?” Jasper glances down at Garnet, who somehow managed to twist her body so that she’s curled up against her side.

Garnet ignores the questions but looks up at Jasper. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Jasper smiles down at Garnet but says nothing.

“Let’s go back to the apartment. We can even have a movie night in my room like we used to do when we were younger,” Jasper offers after a moment of silence.


End file.
